


post wedding doings

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Series: xiuho bdsm au [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Collars, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: it's just convenient to have the wedding on the same day as the collaring ceremony.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: xiuho bdsm au [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654990
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	post wedding doings

They’re still in their suits, although it’s not crisp like they were in the morning. The choker around his neck makes everything a lot more stuffy under his collar, but he wants only the suit off. The unofficial collaring ceremony had only a handful of people — unlike their wedding, too many people and scents masked only by the smell of their sweat — but it still felt equally significant as their post-wedding dance.

“I think you’ll like the collar,” Minseok mutters, nuzzles his nose into Junmyeon’s cheek.

Junmyeon grins, presses himself further against his husband’s body. He has to adjust the choker around his neck to tuck himself so that his head is buried in the crook of Minseok’s head. Minseok smells of an odd mix of sweat, his scent, and the cologne he likes wearing a lot. His scent is flowery, nothing too strong, and the cologne kind of hides the flowers under a mat of different woods.

Minseok’s one hand is on Junmyeon’s back, leading him to their playroom, another hand holding his husband’s because he’s sappy like that. Junmyeon enjoys how soft Minseok is despite being the most typical alpha in every other sense. He’s territorial, scent-marks Junmyeon during his ruts, works out like he’ll die if he doesn’t, likes having Junmyeon in his lap even if there’s a lot of place to sit anywhere.

He’s a soft dom, though. He gives into Junmyeon’s brattiness with huge heart eyes on him, spoils him with candies after scenes, fucks Junmyeon ruthlessly even if he’s mostly worried about hurting his sub just because his sub says he feels great and giggles until he’s knocked out.

“Does it have a tag?” Junmyeon asks when Minseok opens the door for him. He walks in, turns around and clings onto Minseok’s shoulders. He makes sure to pout, of course. “Does it have ‘cumslut’ embedded on it, sir?”

“Did you want that?” Minseok chuckles when Junmyeon sulks. “Of course it has, baby, did you doubt me?”

“No!” Junmyeon doesn’t try to snuggle against him again, but brings his hands back, forearm to forearm, and holds onto his elbows. “I wouldn’t ever doubt sir. Sir knows the best.”

Minseok points at the short sturdy table they have right in the middle of the carpet on the floor. Usually, Junmyeon would be bound to it with the straps while Minseok used the flog or the crop or just wanted to fuck him but he doesn’t have the bed privileges.

Junmyeon kneels on it, his hands not moving an inch from how they’re held, and he proudly tips his head back just a little to show Minseok his choker.

“I know you still have it, baby,” Minseok coos as he comes closer. He wraps a gentle hand right above the choker, strokes the lovely neck with a hum. “I’m stripping you, only because it’s a special day.”

“Yes sir,” Junmyeon lets his elbows go and helps Minseok in stripping by doing what he asks for. It doesn’t take him more than five minutes to be completely naked in front of Minseok, back on the table, holding his elbows. 

“You’re already excited,” Minseok brings his hand down to Junmyeon’s hard cock, flicks his thumb against the slit. Junmyeon pursues his lips to stop himself from making any noise. “You don’t have to hold back tonight, slut.”

“Thank you sir,” Junmyeon takes a deep breath after closing his eyes, his thighs are already shaking. If he’s allowed to make noises, he can’t help but wonder if they’ll have a different set of rules. He looks at Minseok. “Peach.”

Minseok’s almost cold face breaks into a smile. “Yes, Junmyeonnie?”

“Are we changing rules tonight?” He licks his lips, tries not to lean into Minseok’s still clothed body. He’s allowed to ask questions with that safeword, the scene is technically still in the process. “How much are we changing?”

“Hm, just a couple, I was going to tell you before I showed you the collar.” Minseok chuckles. He cups Junmyeon’s cheeks, kisses his lips. “Should I tell you right now?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “Whatever works.”

“Okay,” Minseok takes a step back, pockets both his hands, his face back to being cold. “One, you’re allowed to use one more title, other than ‘sir’ — that’s just for tonight. Two, you can make all the noises you want, but you aren’t allowed to beg. Not even ‘please’ or making big puppy-dog eyes.”

Junmyeon pouts.

“Or pouting,” Minseok smirks. “Three, you get one chance to pick the second title.”

That’s unfair, Junmyeon thinks. He loves it, though. He doesn’t even need to think a lot about the title. He nods after a beat, pretty confident that Minseok will not expect whatever he’s about to hear.

“Thought of it so soon?” Minseok raises an eyebrow, he walks closer, holds Junmyeon’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilts his head up. “Tell me.”

“Alpha,” Junmyeon feels a little breathless saying it out loud, his whole body shaking from the ache of being held so rigid and the way Minseok’s pupils visibly dilate.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Minseok grins, lets go of his chin harshly. “Just because you’ve got an alpha to think of fucking you doesn’t mean I will, or any alpha would. You’re just a fucking cumslut and I don’t have anywhere good to be.”

He walks over to the dresser, opens a drawer, and takes out a collar. Junmyeon squeaks in delight when he sees the collar. It’s dark blue, there’s no studs to it, but there’s a metal strip in the middle. Minseok laughs. “Lucky for you, I’m picky with my cumsluts.”

Minseok lets Junmyeon inspect closely, shows it off as though it’s a necklace, and unbuckles the back of it. “And I fucking love you, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon had told himself he wouldn’t cry when this moment would come, but there are tears in his eyes threatening to roll down his cheeks. He starts really crying when he meets Minseok’s eyes, which are glossy with tears. He looks down, sobs a little louder than he expected himself to.

“Hey,” Minseok’s hands are on him, and he’s pulled off the table. Junmyeon can’t help but bury his face into Minseok’s suit and choke back on another sob. Minseok pats his back. “Don’t cry now. You didn’t even cry at our wedding.”

“It’s  _ different _ ,” Junmyeon huffs, chuckles after wiping his tears. “I wasn’t planning on crying so soon.”

“I was planning on fucking you till you cried, though,” Minseok whispers into his ears. “Stop ruining my plans, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon nods but he cries again when the collar is finally buckled around his neck. Minseok gives him a minute to stop crying, holds him close with a fond smile, then he’s back on the short table. He returns to his original position. The collar is significantly heavier than other collars they’ve used, physically and emotionally. Minseok brings out seemingly endless length of rope, starts wrapping it around him so he doesn’t have to put too much effort in staying in place.

“Don’t cry again,” Minseok grins as he loops the rope around his neck, brings it to his chest again. “You seem very emotional.”

Junmyeon has so many things to say, but he doesn’t. Minseok gives him an amused look. “You can talk for now.”

“I’m not emotional,” Junmyeon sighs. “Everything’s just hitting me now.”

“Everything?”

Junmyeon hums. “The wedding, the little ceremony. And this.” He would’ve gestured the ropes if his arms weren’t tied. “And whatever nasty you’ve planned.”

Minseok nods. “The rules still apply.”

“And whatever nasty sir has planned,” Junmyeon giggles. “Why didn’t sir cry when he put on my collar?”

“I got it out during the wedding,” Minseok shrugs. He cuts the rope, bundles the rest in his arms and dumps it on the chair nearby. “I was distracted by your crying, if I’m being honest.”

“I didn’t cry  _ that  _ bad,” Junmyeon pouts. “But it was because of the whole day thing!”

“Whatever you say, baby,” Minseok taps on Junmyeon’s lips. “No pouting.”

**

Junmyeon doesn’t hold back on all the noises and praises for Minseok. He gets to tell Minseok how good he is at fucking, but it’s usually after scenes, not during one.

“Fuck, alpha, that feels so good,” His face is buried in the pillow, breathing loudly through his mouth. Minseok’s cock feels fucking great. “Thank you for your cock, sir!”

“You’re well trained,” Minseok coos, grips the ropes wrapped around Junmyeon’s body for leverage and fucks him deeper. “Glad to know you have manners.”

He sounds so unaffected, Junmyeon wants to throw a tantrum. Minseok’s never let him see his face when they fuck (only during the scene) so he doesn’t know if he’s just good at pretending with just his voice or his face too. All his thoughts vanish when Minseok does something with his legs and fucks him deeper somehow.

“Last rep, slut,” Minseok pats his ass.

“Yes sir,” Junmyeon babbles mindlessly. “Please give me your cum, sir, please let me have it.”

He makes a confused noise when Minseok stops fucking him, withdraws his cock entirely. He almost goes limp on the bed, but he’s caught and pulled into Minseok’s lap easily. 

“No, no, no, no,” He struggles against the ropes, eyes filled with tears as he watches Minseok carefully remove the ropes. “No, I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to. Forgive me sir, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

“You know the rules, sweetheart,” Minseok says, he doesn’t even spare a glance at Junmyeon’s face.

“I do, and I’m sorry I broke them,” Junmyeon tries again. He’s crying again, he didn’t expect Minseok to be this strict with tonight’s rules.

“Sorry isn’t enough,” Minseok finally looks at him, wipes the tears on Junmyeon’s cheeks. “I know you didn’t mean to break a rule, baby, but now that you’re mine I can’t allow any slip ups like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure: i don't know what this is. i hope you like it anyway. and let me know if you do! <3
> 
> ([twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims))


End file.
